Lava Forms
by Sparklequeen6428
Summary: Miranda Liavetica Dragon is a 21 year old who has stayed in a locked tower until 4 years ago to go to college. The day before she graduates she is told she has to marry a man she hates after today. She wishes to leave the tower forever and live in the real world. Her wish is granted when the ninja capture her and her sister, and love forms between her and Kai. Sorry for summary.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Locked in My Own Mind

 _I'm running…through an unknown location, but from what I can tell, it's an abandoned field with miles and miles of dry landscape. It seemed as though there was a building at the end of the endless field. My feet are flaming up, a sign that I'm running like I've never ran before. As I reach the building the door opens showing an enormous amount of light, causing me to avert my eyes to the field; a dark shadow was devouring all of the land at a rapid pace close to my feet. I'm about to fall when a pair of strong arms grabs me, and save me from the hungry hole. I turn to thank the man when he disappears into the light with a single arm out, for me to take or not._

 _"The choice is yours," the man says as his arm starts to disappear into the light. Without skipping a beat, I join the mysterious man into the light bright world of…_

I wake up to my alarms plain buzzing ring. I slam my fist on the snooze and roll back into the itchy but thick sheets and try to find out whom that mystery man was and what that amazing beam of light was. Seeing that there was no use I roll out of bed and get in the shower, and start my morning routine and take a 40 minute shower. I get to washing my face and combing out my hair when I hear a knock at the door.

"Who is it? I say as I wrestle with a knot in my hair.

"Vay, can I come in?" she replies with a hint of exasperation in her voice.

I smile; I rarely smile anymore except for around my sister. Ever since she was born my father took us to the overlords fortress to be raised in the ways of evil, I was taught smiling in joy is a waste of my mouth muscles. It's why no one smiles, unless it's for evil purposes, but that doesn't stop my sister and me from doing it.

Princess Vanessa-Evangeline Rose Dragon: Savior of the Dragons—smiles ever since she was born she had a beautiful smile that everyone, even father loved, which she got from Mom. My smile fades. _Stupid Miranda, moms not here, she died protecting you, your sister, and your brother._ Tears. I haven't seen my brother since he decided evil was not his path; he got accepted into New Hartsville University of Science, a very beneficial college for science, but I miss him. So does my sister, and my father, despite what he says.

"Come in!" I say as my sister barges in the bathroom and jumps in the shower.

"Father, sent a message to us individually, yours should be next to your desk. I step out of the bathroom so I can check the message Father sent me in a neatly folded paper reads:

 _DEAR DAUGHTER,_

 _I posted your schedule outside on what you must accomplish today, it's CRUCIAL to plan N.A.D. I need you and Vanessa to be in the dining hall before 10 a.m. we're having hot waffles! Your favorite!_

 _Love you,_

 _Dad._

I throw the piece of paper away as I decide on what I want to wear, especially considering the big day I have planned ahead of me. I sigh, remembering that I have to put on a silky lojing black dress to impress a guy I don't even want to date, much less want to consider as a potential husband. Tomorrow I will graduate from college, I go to Yale, and so my dad will lock me back in this horrible academy to find a husband, work as a computer hacker person, and have kids here. The worst thing is my new "boyfriend" will hurt my relationship with my sister. We are two peas in a pod, as they say, I'm like a mother to her since ours died and she provides me with reassurance and fun sister stuff. We also have to share the same room and bathroom, resulting to dilemmas like…

"Did you have to use all the hot water!? I have nothing but coldness left, literally! I see little icicles on my skin forming! You sucked the cold warmth from the cold water! I promise Miranda Liavetica…" I cut her off.

"Shut you're complaining and I'll do your hair!" Vanessa-Evangeline shuts up. She loves it when I do her hair, and I know that, I use it to my advantages.

I put my focus back onto my clothes. I settle to my *dark red shirt. I put on my black skinny jeans and red and black combat boots. I shrug my friends black leather jacket on as I apply lava-red lipstick on.* I get a tap on my shoulder and turn to see my sister in **black cargo pants, black platform boots, and a black tank-top** that shows her muscles.

"Can you do my hair now?" she asks. I look at the clock 9:25 we don't have much time.

"Sure." I reply as I start doing her hair into a **fishtail braided bun**. When I finish I do a *ponytail* on my own hair and leave the hair near my sideburns out I'm about to leave when Vanessa-Evangeline screams.

"Its 9:58!" at this we both sprint to the dining hall as fast as we can until I see Andrew.

Andrew Parks has been flirting with me forever, and it's not until recently I am forced to flirt back since **_he's_** my potential husband… and the older brother of my little sisters crush, Anderson Parks. Andrew picks me up and kisses my cheek just to brag into my sisters' face that he can have me but his brother can't have her. One of the _many_ reasons I secretly hate him.

"Miranda you can flirt with your boyfriend later, right now we need to get to the dining hall now" Vanessa grabs my hand and breaks me from Andrews grasp. She does it with excess force and I can tell she wants to punch him right in the jaw line, and I wouldn't stop her.

"I'll see you later, baby." I hear him say as I continue to run. We bust into the dining hall at exactly 10 a.m. to find the last expected thing.

 ** _The ninja._**

*Miranda's outfit

*Vanessa-Evangeline's outfit*


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Am I the Villain?

Miranda's POV

Vanessa and I stare at the ninja as they look back at us. I wait for them to make the first move; they don't. I take the time to study each of them intently. The first one I see is all black and the one who still is in fighting position. He seems the most focus, plus most muscular and tan. It gives me the thought that he works out a lot in the sun but barely stays at home to read a book.

The next one is in a vibrant blue suit suggesting he has a sunny, over-bubbling attitude. A glass half full person…not someone I like to converse with. I hate guys who make jokes out of everything and are only serious when someone died; of like a grave condition. His cheek bones seem to be low, meaning he isn't smiling, but they are a little high—so maybe he's in shock? I don't know.

The white one is the exact opposite of the blue, even though blue and white are very similar shades of color. He seems to not smile not because of mood though; he seems like the person who's always lost in thought; someone who can see something without it being explained. Out of all of them, I think he is the most relatable, especially because I am one of those types of people. Heck, I'm zoning out right now.

The red guy isn't the most readable, so it's hard to decide his personality other then the fact that he isn't the type of person to let out "feminine" feelings like crying. He stays bottled up, but like me if he stays bottled up to long he'll burst without knowing it. The only reason I feel that way is because I think I know him form somewhere, I don't know where but maybe somewhere in another world like…like…

The blue guy's crazy voice interrupts my thoughts.

"Sooooo…your girls…" he hesitates.

"Yeah, your ninja. The ninja" Vanessa-Evangeline replies with a sarcastic tone, "and, this is going to drive you crazy, but, I can see that your suit is blue!" she exclaims sarcastically, like she just found something incredible.

"Actually about 2.7 million in the world are color blind and of that 1 out 12 men are color blind. Blue is a color men can't see as clearly as women so you could of just insulted Jay."

Vanessa-Evangeline looks at me with an ' _oh, my. God'_ and we start cracking up. I stop laughing as I feel a sharp pain in my stomach. I see my sister tackle the guy who had tackled me; my vision goes blurry as I fade out into darkness.

Vanessa-Evangeline's POV

I watched in slow motion as the red guy attacked my sister with his katana, all the sudden my instincts took over and I have this guy in a headlock. He's gasping for air while all the other boys try to pull me from killing him, which is ironic since I am a savior, meant to save things instead of kill them.

Well I'm not an "all people savior" who saves everyone and everything (I can't stand to think of how hard that is). I technically am The Dragon Savior, plus princess, and my full name is Princess Vanessa-Evangeline Rose Dragon [pronounced drah-jone], Dragon Savior. the "Savior" part of my name only applies to half-humans and half-dragons and not all dragons; I have a destiny: to free the dragons of there genetically implants of evil and have them follow me in my ways of evil…or good, the decision is mine.

That's why my father put me in Overlords evil academy for young prodigies. He claims that it's because he wanted to spend time with his old neglected friend, but he can't fool me. He wanted me to believe that evil triumphs over all, and that good is a silly practice for evil to put up with. I used to believe that too, until Sunshine showed up.

Sunshine became my best friend when I was seven. I know that's not her real name but I call her sunshine because of the way she comes in my room. I first saw her during my limited three hours of sun (so I can get vitamin d or something like that). One day, the light from my window shone so bright it blinded me. When my vision returned to normal, I saw a girl in a golden-yellow draped sundress and shimmery golden sandal heels. She had a golden chained necklace with a swirled white and golden pearl in the center. Her hair was a golden blonde and she had it curled in the most flawless curls I'd ever seen.

She scared me. She started walking around me and my sister's room looking for…something. I mean my sister was off training and our room is a typical bedroom, I can't seem to think of anything that's important to anyone. Unless that girl was looking for all of the princess helpers in the entire world…that is then a problem.

"Hi," was the first thing she said. I did not expect this creature to have a voice, and I hid behind the bed.

"What's wrong? I won't hurt you unless you hurt me," she silently chuckled as if what she just said was hilarious but stopped when she saw me behind the bed. She moved closer to me.

"What's your name Dragon-Savior?" she asked. I gaped at her and ran across the room to go get an emergency gun. She grabbed my hand to prevent me from getting the gun.

"Don't kill me, please, I am already risking my life coming here," she looked around before whispering, "I'm…Sunshine, the sun princess." I had to cover my mouth from gasping, or screaming.

"Your—like me?" I whisper.

"Yeah, I don't get a lot of freedom in my house." She said.

"Wow, me neither," I hesitated before saying, "Do you want to be friends?"

"Yeah, but first do you want to know how to dance, and not a princess dance?"

"Yeah…"

Her eyes lit up, "Great let's go."

"Outside?" my voice screeched in astonishment.

"Yes. Come on, you'll be back in time before anyone notices."

Deciding to take my chances I said yes.

The first thing she told me as we got out was that I believe the wrong thing, or the wrong thing in her opinion. She wanted me to hear both sides of the story. It was a long history of good and evil; how good and evil had a battle since the dawn of time, and why that battle still continues. I listened for I have never heard of any of it. She really changed my perspective of things. She is the reason I'm not a shy little girl, because without meeting her, I wouldn't have learned that I can sing higher than Mariah Carey. Or that I specialize in jazz dances and with my partner, Anderson, I can make anyone want to learn how to salsa; I also got more friends because of her kindness. It's those reasons while I am always wondering if my dad will be mad at me for choosing to be good, or if I'll see my brother again.

I loosen my grip on the red guy, maybe he had little siblings who were waiting for him to come home. Stepping back I held up my hands in defeat.

"Hah. I told you she would make the right choice!"

I turn to see my best friend, Sunshine, and the green ninja holding hands. I weakly say hello to my friend as she wriggles out of the green ninja's touch to put her hands on my shoulders.

"You want to go to Chipotle or something because I'm hungry." She gasped like she actually did stuff.

Rolling my eyes, I nodded and started to the exit when I remembered my sister I run back and find the red one gingerly picking her up.

"Don't worry, I got her. You should go spend time with your friend." He said and with that I left to go eat with my friend.

Miranda's POV

I slowly wake up as I look around my room, until I realized it isn't my room, it's a prison. I sit up and feel a throbbing pain in my gut, and I remember what happened. I look at my prison bars and I find Vanessa-Evangeline snoozing peacefully; I lie back down and stare at the paint-less ceiling. My eyes start to droop as I think about how in the world am I going to convince these ninja to let me go to my graduation tomorrow, or even let me go back to the academy to get my graduation dress. It would take a miracle.

And what a miracle it was.

 **A/N: that's the second chapter I have to go to Ballet now and then I'll work on the second chapter tomorrow but let me say this: Kai and OC start to discover that they like each other, and then I can start fluffing up the chapters.**

 **Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Prisoner to… something else?

A/N: Sorry for not updating in so long I've just been very busy. Since this is the month of giving I will give you a bunch of new chapters! Anyway, this is going to be a 3 part story, and Kai and Miranda start to discover feelings for each other…plus Miranda graduates! IDK how college exactly is but my Algebra class talks a lot about it and people from my church started going to college so I have a hypothesis on how college goes.

To: iluvninjagothenextstepgirl: No it's not a dream just very late at night.

Now on to the story!

Miranda's POV

I wake up in the pedestrian prison and try to find something to out of boredom. I realize that I have graduation today and I have to give a speech; I tap Vanessa-Evangeline's shoulder and ask her to wake up everyone. She let out and ear-damaging roar, causing everyone upstairs to moan and groan with tiredness. Soon someone starts to walk down here and I gulp, I know those anger foot stomps from anywhere. I do them too.

The red one stomps to us, hair without spikes and all down. I blush and look away; I have a thing with guys and long hair. Brushing my hair in front of my face, I turn to see him with a katana in one hand and a murder look in his eyes.

"Put down the weapon." I speak in a bare whisper. He pretends to ignore me and starts back at my sister.

"I said...PUT DOWN THE WEAPON!" I screech, feeling my eyes turn into a dangerous red. He turns around to see me and he drops the katana; I know at that moment he is scared.

Kai's POV

Yesterday Sensei made us go to an evil academy for young prodigies to go get the Dragon-Savoir; instead we got two girls, one who is way too sarcastic and one that's a little too…crazy. We were supposed to follow Claire's lead (Lloyd's girlfriend) and we come back with a failed mission. I guess it was nice that Claire rescued her friend and sister, but I hate to fail.

Today, I get the pleasure of going down to their prison and tell them to be quiet. They seem to be asleep for the most part but I don't care, they woke me up. The crazy girl is peacefully looking at her sister so I know she didn't wake us up, and she has hair in her face that makes her look like she just woke up. I look toward her sister and I'm about to unlock the bar to get her to train when I hear a very faint voice. Ignoring it I draw the katana to break the chains when—

"I said…PUT DOWN THE WEAPON!" The crazy one screeches with eyes red as blood, oh boy. Sensei told us not to get evil student mad, for what they can do is unknown.

He was right.

Miranda's POV

The red one comes to my cage and puts his katana down. Slowly, I stand up and focus my eyes to look into his.

" ' .doing?" I speak in a low voice.

"I was going to break the chains to ask your sister to be quiet." The red one matched my tone.

"Well she only did that because I was tired to scream for one of you to come down here."

"What did you need?"

"…I need to get out of here so I can go graduate Yale. Then I won't bother you anymore."

"You know that you sound like you're trying to escape?"

"I don't want to escape…" I decide whether or not I want to tell him of my situation.

"So you're really graduating from Yale?" he seems generally concerned now, and I don't want him to go back to being an angry fire ninja.

"Yeah, I'm giving a speech as well…; it would help if someone could help me sneak back to the academy to go get my graduation dress." I reply bleakly, as if they would let me even leave the prison to go get a glass of water.

"…let me go ask Sensei Wu," he goes upstairs for a while and I start to think that their Sensei said no. I sit against the prison walls and feel tears on the verge of falling. I wipe them away and stare at the wall thinking of how all my grade will be mad at me for delaying their departure to the real world. I know exactly which girls will actually be nice enough to ask if I was okay…like Cambria, Lora, Sincerity, Willow, and Georgia.

"Sensei said you could go, but I had to go with you." The red guy comes back.

"Really?" my heart is filled with happiness as I stand up.

"Yeah, but you have to wear these," he lifts up two metal circles, "so you never leave my person." Opening my cell, he slips the cold metal onto my wrist and clamps the other end to his wrist.

"Before you put that on, I have to go to the bathroom."

He blushes as he tells me to be quick. After I finish my business, I go back to the red guy; he pushes a button and our metal circles join together. Tugging at them I realize they are magnetic, we go upstairs to the garage to find a motorcycle. He gets on and waves to me to join him. I cautiously get on and ask if this is safe.

"Yeah, but you might want to grab something, just in case," he says and acting on instinct I wrap my hands around his waist and press my head onto his back. About 30 minutes later, we stop and I open my eyes to see the place I call home.

Kai's POV

I slow to a stop around the evil academy and get off. The girl slowly gets off and starts to move toward her room.

"Wait," I say and she turns, "I know that you know this place upside down, so can you us that knowledge to help me hide in the shadows."

She bites her lip and looks at me with gorgeous brown eyes, "Okay, follow me." she says as she moves around the base and hides behind a fence. She looks toward a barrel and pulls out a jacket about my size. She offers it to me and continues to dig through the barrel.

"What are you—" I start.

"These are cloaking devices with special hover powers that enable you to fly." She says and pulls out another jacket about her size. I put mine on and notice a name on it…Andrew. Shrugging it on I help her put hers on since she seemed to struggle with it do to our situation.

"Thanks." She says shyly and presses a button on the jacket near her ribcage and I do the same. We start to gain inches between the ground and our shoes. I feel something warm on my hand and look up to see the girl guiding me towards her room. We slow to a ledge on a tall, lean tower and take of our jackets. She grabs a grappling hook from her jacket, which says Miranda, and aims it for the top window. When it reaches the ledge, she hand me the end of it and tells me to start climbing. Obeying her orders I do, and she climbs the rope to the window.

"Who are Miranda and Andrew?" I ask, hoping to start a conversation. She looks down to me and bites her lip.

"I'm Miranda," is all she says before she continues to climb up the rope at a faster pace. I continue to climb for another 5 minutes until we are 30 feet from her window. She slips on one of the stones and falls, I activate the handcuffs and catch her before she can fall anymore. She thanks me again and stays by my side as I climb the rest of the way. Halfway there she rests her head on my shoulder and starts to fall asleep. I blush again and nudge her to wake up seeing we are almost to the window. She opens her eyelids and wriggles from my grasp to take a look at the window. She stays there for awhile, and I wonder again who Andrew is I almost ask when I hear her sob a little. I look through the window and see a man a little older then me on a bed talking to another man—probably Miranda's dad about a serious concept. I have no idea what it is but I can tell that Miranda does…and it hurts her to think of it.

Miranda's POV

I look through my bedroom window to find my dad and Andrew having a serious talk and I am confused until I see a small box in Andrew's hand. I gasp and feel my blood boiling up…I barely even know this guy and he and my dad are already having a talk about marriage. Doesn't my dad love my little sister; or me? Does he even notice that we're gone? Is it right for him to just decide if I want to be married to or not? Did Trance ever go through this? I start to tear up thinking about my older brother but sucked it in and focus on the task at hand. They shake hands and leave my room, giving me the perfect opportunity to get my dress.

Unlocking the hatch I fall into the room dragging the red guy with me. We scurry to get up and I drag him to my closet and pull out a suitcase. Inside I put a weeks worth of clothes in for Vanessa-Evangeline and myself plus my special graduation cap. I zip up the suit case and give to the red guy. We leave the academy on his motorcycle and half way through the ride I remember—

"My shoes!"

"Your…shoes?" ask the red guy confused.

"Yes you need to go back their…"

"Kai. And no I will not I already am doing something for you and your shoes are not worth my patients! I—"

"Please?" I ask on the verge of tears. He looks at me and his expression softens.

"Fine, but that is the last thing I will do for you." He says as he heads towards the mall.

A/N: No Kai, you won't…in fact your going to do so much more likeee…wait no spoilers :)

Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Isn't the Mall Magical?

The red guy and I drive in silence to the mall. " _We barely know each other, why would we talk?_ ," I think. I then realize that if I'm going to be held captive, I might as well know who are my captors and why did they capture me.

"Hey, what's the names of all the other guys that kidnapped us?" I ask in a barley audible whisper.

He-Kai-huffs out in annoyance and starts explaining, "The older one is Sensei Wu, our sensei. The white one is Zane, the smartest and oldest. Cole is the third youngest, the black one, he's the strongest. Jay is the second youngest and he is the happy-go-lucky guy. Lloyd is the youngest out of all the guys, he's the ninja of light, master at everything. My sister, Nya is the oldest female; she gets on my last nerve, plus she's dating Jay. The youngest female is Claire, Lloyd's girlfriend. She's okay." He finishes.

"And you're the lone-wolf?" I inquire.

"The what?" he asks.

"Lone-wolf. Stays to himself and doesn't talk to anyone about feelings?" I explain.

"No…I'm just not open to strangers." He snaps at me.

"Mmm. K." I mumble.

"What was that?" he growls.

"Nothing Mr. Lone Wolf," I giggle, "So why did you capture us, instead of like, someone more important?"

"Ummmm…I honestly don't know. We were supposed to follow Lloyd's lead, who ended up following his girlfriends lead, and she found your sister and yourself. I don't see what's so important to both of you…we just needed the Dagon-Savior."

"Oh." I lean on his shoulder, partly to avoid explaining to him that my sister is the Dragon-Savior, and partly because I'm tired. I feel my eyes droop and I let them stay shut.

Kai's POV

I feel Miranda fall asleep on my back as we arrive at the mall. I put on sunglasses and a grey hoodie to avoid being recognized by my fan girls. I tell Miranda to wake up but she replies with a tired moan. I pick her up and seat her in the first chair I see with an empty clean table. She finally decides to wake up and lazily runs her hands through her smooth chocolate colored hair. I awkwardly sit down next to her and try to put my spikes into the hood of my hoodie.

"So, do you wanna get something to eat or something?" I shift uncomfortably in my seat.

Miranda looks up at me and smiles, "I wouldn't mind some Chipotle, a bowl, actually. With sofrita's, black beans, sour cream, cheese, and guacamole. " I start to get up.

"I also like Auntie Anne's Pretzels, the cinnamon sugar covered one." She adds. I sigh and turn around, "Anything else my queen?" I ask sarcastically.

She thinks, then smiles,"Jamaica Blue mountain coffee with extra creamer and chocolate, from Starbucks."(I'm not a Starbucks fan so i just looked at their website and chose a random drink that wasn't a Pumpkin Spice Latte).

"Okay," I dig through my wallet to pull out $80 and hand it to her, "Here is some money for your shoes—because apparently you actually need them—when your done give me a call." I hand her my phone after I temporarily disable the pass code.

"What time should I be done?" she stands up as she speaks.

"Around 12:00" I say as I glance at the mall clock.

She walks away with the money into the crowd of other shoppers. I go to the food court and get Miranda's orders.

Miranda's POV

I walk around the store searching for another pair of thigh-high boots that had a red sparkled M on them. I need these boots specifically because I feel so confident in them, and my confidence will help me not stutter. I was born with a speech impediment, and I got over it by wearing thigh high boots all day everyday. Plus, I have to say a speech as valedictorian, and I need all my confidence. I feel a small tap on my shoulder and turn around to find a Kai with my food, tapping his foot impatiently.

"Yes?" I ask as I turn to the next shelf.

"Do you know, how much, all of your food cost?" He growls like a dog ready to snap.

"Hmmm… I don not know, tell me Mr. Wolf?" I asked playing innocent as I looked at him.

"Wha- who is, why—never mind. It cost $40! This is why I think you girls have some sort of ATM in you 'cause this money just doesn't fall off of trees."

"Okay, A, we aren't an ATM's, it's just that we must be better at saving money then guys. B, You only bought food, imagine trying to talk to a saleswoman and convince her to give you the $100 pair of shoes for $80 since the stores policy is 20% off a total of $100 or more! But just because it's one article of clothing it 'doesn't count' to get that discount and I'm fine with paying the right amount I just don't like being cheated out of something I rightfully deserve."

"So, why not go to another store or something and get those exact same shoes for $50 bucks?"

"Because it's not the same!" I almost scream at him some more when I feel a light tap on my shoulder. Turning around, I see a young saleswoman no older than 26 with that fake smile everyone uses.

"Excuse me," the woman says in her preppy voice, "But can you and your boyfriend keep the noise down? We like to give shoppers the convenience of silence."

She then turns to Kai, "Also, no food is allowed in the store, please wait outside until your girlfriend is done shopping. Thank you."

Kai walks off in a huff and I just roll my eyes, not wanting to correct nor talk to this woman ever again. I turn to the next isle and _finally_ see thigh high boots with designs on them. I try to find ones with _M_ on it, but I settle for ones with M.D., the designer's logo which stands for "Modern Dominance" (I also bought it because my initials are M.D, obviously). I see that the price says $67.95 and I yank the boots off the shelf, it's a match made in heaven. Then, the male clerk was either trying to be really nice or just trying to flirt with me and gave me $10 off; I took them and smiled just before I rushed out the door and almost body slammed Kai.

"Oh, hi, I got my stuff, let's go." I say as he hands me my food. I immediately take out my coffee and take a sip of it. Mmm… it tastes so good. We leave the mall when Kai grabs my hand and yanks me into a mall alleyway.

"Hey! What was—" I begin before he does that silent cut-it-out look in his eyes. He adjusts his hoodie before joining me as a bunch of giddy girls walk by. As soon as they pass, he rushes me out the door and follows soon behind.

"Those were some fan girls, the rest of the ninja are afraid of them because they can get a little aggressive when, you know," he gestures at me and I realize that I (apparently) could seem like a girlfriend of his. I know girls get aggressive near their celeb crush because whenever Harry gets another girlfriend, I flip.

"Oh okay," I shrug it off as I unpack my food and eat. Kai joins me and we both stare in silence. Occasionally, I glance over when I see his jaw twitch, or when his amazing amber eyes search around and sometimes glance in my direction. _He's hot._ A voice in my head says and I try to shake it off but it keeps coming back. Eventually, I finish my food and we head back to his motorcycle. I place the boots in-between us and lean against his back. Then again, I rest my eyes temporarily.

 **A/N I feel the official need to apologize for adding slight racial stereotypes about white girls liking Starbucks and One Direction( Even though her actual race is hispanic…so I guess it's not racist since she's not white but more sexist. The idea of older young girls liking Starbucks). Also sorry for not updating for over a year! But with school not giving me finals and Standarized tests, I may be able to update weekly or biweekly.**

 **Review please! :) Tell me your New Year's resolutions.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Graduation

 **I got a new laptop! I finally can update faster without dealing with how much time I could write without the computer crashing and deleting everything. So here's the next chapter hope you enjoy!**

 **Kai's POV**

I feel Miranda rest her head on my shoulder for the second time today; what does she do that's soooo tiring? She only went into the mall to buy a pair of boots…BOOTS! A red-light appears and I suddenly have to stop my bike, which wakes up Miranda. She groans and gives me a little punch on the back for stopping so quickly. Though it didn't hurt, I still groan and snap at her for doing so.

"Why did you do that?"

"Cause I wanted to, I don't need to ask permission for my own actions do I?" She says innocently, though I know she's anything from that.

"Where did you learn that?" I ask keeping my eyes on the road as the light turns green.

"What do you mean?" she says raising her voice to be heard.

"That innocent accent, where'd you learn it from?"

"I didn't learn it I just am very shy and so I talk like that naturally."

"Then…why do you speak so sharp and mean most of the time?"

She stays quiet before speaking, " I, I, w-was born wi-ith a speech impe-imped-imp, problem." she stutters before clearing her throat, "and my p-parents th-thought I was…was…" is all she can get out before I feel her head collide with my shoulder blade and she starts sobbing. I pull over to the side and turn around to see that she is _REALLY_ crying, and they're not fake girly tears. Feeling very awkward, I put my hand on her back and started to console her. She leans into my chest and starts to sob even more as she wraps her arms around me and hugs me. Though this feels SUPER awkward, I realize something: she is an evil descent. She isn't fully evil since she has been taught things from the outside world in college. She has learned how parent's of this world treat their children, and now she's sad thinking about that maybe her parent's don't love her.

"Hey, hey," I say as I pat her back soothingly, "If you feel uncomfortable talking to me, I totally get it. I mean, if you want, you can." She looks up at me with watery chocolate eyes and I wipe her tears away. She sniffles as she launches into a longer story about her childhood then there needs to be.

 **Miranda's POV**

Something about how caring Kai seemed made me want to explain my sudden break down.

"When I w-was eight, I-I heard my p-p-parents tal-k-king about h-how they th-thaught th-they messed up. It t-took m-me a lit-tle while to figure out they me-eant m-m-me!" I burst out in tears and huddle myself into his chest. He just hugs me for a while as I try to control my breathing so I can talk normally, "They thought, I was an abnormal child that they needed to hide. I wasn't allowed to leave my house, and if I did, I got punished if I ever opened my mouth. My parents soon realized that I also was abnormally smart as well, so they sent me to the academy's high school to brag about my smarts. I then learned to talk normally thanks to my only and best friend; from there, I went to college and am graduating with honors and expected to be a great scientist…for the academy. My dad wants me to get married to a brave soldier so I can help with their military medicines. So you remember that guy you saw when we went back to the academy?" I look at him nod slowly, "Well, he's Andrew and my dad wants me to marry him A because he is a strong soldier and the closest guy soldier my age that knows about my 'problem'; B because he is the older brother of my sister's boyfriend, so if I marry Andrew, Vanessa will be forced to look for a different guy to become her boyfriend. Since the highest ruler's son is deep in love with my sister, it works out in my fathers favor. Which is why I am not really opposed to being held captive here, I won't have to marry a man I don't love and my little sister can stay in a relationship with a guy she's falling DESPERATELY in love with." I finish. Kai brings me in for a bear hug and I gladly accept it.

"So, that's a typical life for a girl in this academy?" Kai asks softly as he strokes my hair. I look at his amber eyes and shake my head.

"Do you care to explain why this is your life then?" He probes and I continue to shake my head. My crying stills and I continue to hug him for a little while, not really caring about anything. Then I realized that I need to be at Yale to rehearse our graduation at 3:00 p.m.

"Kai, what time is it?" I ask as he starts up his motorcycle.

"11:00 a.m., why?" He asks as he takes off.

"How long does it take to get from your home to Yale?"

He is silent for a minute, " An hour or two, why?"

I bite my lip before asking very shyly, "Is there anyway I could go to my college-alone-so I can rehearse for my graduation?"

He stops at a red light and turns around, "I think so, only on one condition," he says and pauses dramatically.

"What is it?" I ask warily. If there is one thing being evil has taught me, it would be rule 23: If someone ask for a deal, find a loophole so you can avoid paying them what they desire.

"You let me take you out on a date afterwards," he says as he smirks. "If you say no, then we will spend the whole day inside with you locked up." I process what he said and try to reason how bad each outcome is.

"I…um…think…I-I'll…" I start as my palms start to sweat, I hope he understands and nothing happens because of my answer.

 **Vanessa-Evangeline's POV**

I heard my sister and the red guy discuss if she can go to the academy to get some clothes, which I am glad she somehow convinced him and the old guy to let her go. I turn around to see my sister blush as the red guy clasps some sort of metal ring around her…I hope he removes it. I see them start to leave and the downstairs/prison/basement feels so eerie and creepy; the entire scenery mixed in with the occasional mouse squeak makes me feel at home. I smile a sort of satisfied smile as i drift back to sleep.

 _***2 hours later***_

"Vanessa, Vay, Nessie, Nessa, is she dead?" I hear some voices of people say and ignore them, like I normally do. They all seem to blend into whispers until there is silence again. Until I feel an ambush of feathery pillows that soon were complete with the weight of the typical teen girls. I wake up and start giggling and grab the pillow protect to my face. I am greeted by my closest friends: Rochelle, Ania, Rachel, Liana, and Sunshine. They all start to stand up and I remain on the floor.

"You guys killed me…I see the light…" I sigh sarcastically which is greeted by all my friends collapsing onto of me as they start play-punching each other and myself. Suddenly, they all stop and through some clothes at me. I groan as I look to see that the _Dance Diggers_ counsler's uniform is in my hand and worse-all my friends have theirs on as well. Don't get me wrong-I love the fact that I am a counselor for my favorite dance form-but I probably won't be able to go since my _grown adult sister_ needed a babysitter to go somewhere. Regardless, I go to the bathroom to put on the outfit and fix my hair into a quick classical dance bun. I take a good look at myself in the mirror and whisper:

"Si encuentra la felicidad, usted me encontrara"

 **A/N: Sorry for not updating in so long.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**

I am discontinuing all of my stories on this account. For it is not exactly the kind of story I am interested in writing.

However, I will be making one combined story about the ninjas in highschool with all the same OC's. So you can look forward to that.

As for this story, it is up for adoption if anyone wants to use it, just give credit to my OC's.


End file.
